


The End of the Line

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Stark Week 2017 [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Evil Tony Stark, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Steve and Bucky are with each other until the end of the line. Always have been, always will be... Steve just didn't expect it to be so soon.





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bit of a nonverbal day, so... Sorry for the short notes.

“Gruzovoy vagon.”

Tony grinned as he uttered the last of the Winter Soldier’s control words and the asset’s muscles relaxed. He settled into parade rest, completely oblivious to Rogers’ horror beside him.

“Gotovy k soblyundeniyu,” the asset intoned without inflection.

_Ready to comply._

“Bucky, no! Snap out of it,” Rogers demanded, grabbing hold of the other’s shoulders and shaking him.

All Rogers ever did was demand.

“I suppose I should be thanking you,” Tony drawled, gaze wandering around the Siberian HYDRA facility before drifting back to the two men there with him. “I never could have ripped the Avengers apart the way you have. You were always the biggest obstacle, you know? It’s painfully difficult to defame America’s Golden Boy! But you! You did all my work for me! Not only are _you_ a wanted criminal, but you dragged half of the Avengers along with you! If I’d known it was going to be that easy, I would have pushed for the Accords years ago.”

Rogers rounded on him, furious.

“What the Hell do you think you’re doing?” he wanted to know. How quaint. “Are you really this bitter that I didn’t agree with you? How did you even get ahold of those words?”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it.

“You still don’t get it, do you? Even after Ultron, though admittedly that got a bit out of hand, you still have no idea?” He laughed again before sneering at the Captain. “I was never a hero, Rogers. I’m not one of the _good guys._ You and the other Avengers were useful for a while, but now it’s time to get out of the way. If you don’t, you’re only going to wind up hurt.”

Some of the anger seemed to drain away from Rogers’ face and Tony reveled in it.

“No… You don’t mean that. Whatever is going on, I’ll figure it out, Tony. I will! You don’t have to do this!”

Tony snorted indelicately.

“You’re right about that. I _don’t_ have to do this, I just _want_ to. The Accords were going to control you and the others, but now I guess I’ll just have to do it another way.”

His grin was all teeth, cruel, as he addressed the Winter Soldier.

“Asset,” he barked, “polozhi yego v kresol.”

_Put him in the chair._

The Winter Soldier exploded into action, zero to sixty in less than a second, just like he’d been trained to do. Rogers was taken by surprise and didn’t want to fight his friend besides. Foolish. Tony would have to fix the programming to make sure there was no chance of either of them breaking through again. He would not make the same mistakes Pierce had.

The two super soldiers wrestled, crashing into some of the tanks around the room. Later, Tony would activate the other soldiers and tweak their programs as well, one by one to make sure they stayed under control. If they really were as uncontrollable as their previous handlers seemed to believe then the genius would simply dispose of them. That seemed like such a waste, though.

It took a while for the Winter Soldier to manage to get Rogers into the chair, but he finally managed it. Tony even helped him strap the thrashing Captain in. The asset continued to prep Rogers as Tony booted up the equipment. He’d already been here a few months before to make sure everything worked correctly and to update the software to something that wasn’t from the Stone Age.

“Relax,” he taunted. “It’ll hurt more if you struggle.”

Rogers bucked against his bonds, but it was useless. They were built for standing up to super soldiers.

“Tony! Please!”

He sounded desperate. How cute. Tony snapped his fingers and the Winter Soldier forced a bite guard into Rogers’ mouth. The genius input the last of the commands into the computer but paused before hitting the button to start the whole thing. It would not be a short process and there would be many rounds of programming before everything in Rogers’ head was arranged to his satisfaction, but this would probably be the last time the good Captain was himself enough to really understand what was happening to him.

“Asset,” he barked. “In English. As I instructed earlier.”

The Winter Soldier leaned down over Rogers, and Tony had to fight back a giggle of excited anticipation.

“You’ll be with me, Stevie,” the Asset spoke, still in monotone, “till the end of the line.”

Tony took an absurd amount of glee in flipping the switch to send electricity coursing through Rogers’ skull. As his former teammate screamed, he thought about how much fun it would be to send Captain America to break the other Avengers out of the Raft… and bring them to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This afternoon's post will be fluff to make up for this.


End file.
